The Park
by Crofregernish
Summary: A cute little quirky story about a crush that starts and ends in Konoha's park. OCxSecret admirer  Naruto character .


Dedicated to my squishy puff of glee, Desiree. :D

月奈 is a name I stuck together – I have no idea if that's even legal in Japan – that means "moon." This story starts with a little introduction blurb, and then onto the story!

"What are you doing up there, Zukina?" Rock Lee asked. He was doing a handstand, trying to see his friend properly; she was hanging upside down from a tree branch in Konoha's busy park.

"I thought I could use a new perspective on things," she answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone looked so different upside down, as if the world was turned inside out. Zukina's blond hair dragged upon the ground as she swung back and forth, using the tree branch as a swing. Unfortunately, she'd been hanging so long her blood was starting to pound in her ears.

"Zukina!" Lee was there to catch her imminent-concussion fall back to Earth. He gave his infamous smile. "Next time, you should not hang so long! You will hurt your youthful brain."

TenTen was standing at the park's edge, waving Lee over frantically.

"I am sorry to be leaving you so quickly, Zukina-chan," Lee said hurriedly as he set her down. "I have forgotten the mission was to be early today. I must be going and see you again soon." He swiftly kissed the blushing girl's hand before running off to meet his team.

"Goodbye, Lee," she whispered, watching him until he disappeared from sight.

Zukina looked out her office window and sighed ― it had been more than a week since she had last seen Lee. There had been rumors amongst her friends of party that night, and Zukina had been contemplating asking Lee to go with her ― as friends, of course. She would never expect the ninja to return her feelings. However, there had been no sign of the group since they had left nine days ago.

She pushed herself out of her desk chair, shuffled various stacks of paper, and began sorting them into the appropriate drawers. Zukina had been chosen as Konoha's "chief" accountant, synonymous with keeping Tsunade's gambling debts out of the public eye. Her days were filled with mostly finance reports, filing, and writing lists of people who still owe dues to the city. The work was bland, but it kept her occupied. Most of the time.

After finishing her daily work, the girl absentmindedly stared out the window, watching the flower petals float off the trees in the wind. A knock came at the door, bringing Zukina back to her senses as Shizune entered.

"You're free to go for today," the medical-nin announced, and then retreated.

Zukina grabbed her coat and bag. Konoha's bookstore was due for a new shipment of books.

The bookstore was not far from Hokage's offices ― a mere few minute walk ― so that Zukina could see the hanging sign of "Kame" from the building's entrance. In her hurry, Zukina nearly tripped over a stack of boxes still outside the bookstore.

"Zukina!" the owner greeted her. The bookkeeper, Akira, had made it a point to know all her customers. Zukina knew her from her monthly visits to the bookstore, where Akira always had some sort of story to tell. Akira was a native to Konoha; though, she had spent most of her life travelling to various places. The two had a system, Zukina would trade helping Akira with the boxes and Akira would tell her a story.

"I saved a few boxes for you," Akira smiled.

"Did you save a story for me, too?" Zukina picked up one of the boxes and started to walk inside the store.

"Of course." Akira settled herself on the edge of the door. "This actually happened today; I thought you could use a change from all those stories that happened so long ago.

"I was getting my usual shipment from the package man, when, suddenly, a dashingly handsome man approached me. He said he had a request to ask of me, and, in return, he would put all the books away. I told him I had someone who was bound to show up soon to help me, and I would help him anyway, but he insisted on helping me in repayment."

Zukina set the last box on the ground inside and sat on it, listening intently. Akira sat cross-legged in front of her.

"This man, he not only brought the boxes in, but he put all the books on the shelves like his life depended on it. Finally, he told me what he wanted, and gave me _this_." Akira pulled out a note and handed it to Zukina. She was surprised, but read it nonetheless.

Ichiraku's

7:30

"For me?" Zukina questioned. Akira nodded. "Who gave it to you?"

"Your secret admirer told me not to say," she winked. "The books will still be here tomorrow. Go home and get ready." Akira steered her out the door.

"Thanks, Akira," the girl hugged the bookkeeper and all but ran home.

Zukina was at a loss at what to wear. She stood in front of her closet, freshly showered and in a sea of strewn clothes. She had managed to get her socks and, after a few tries, her undergarments on. Wrapped in a towel, Zukina bit her lip, deciding instead to focus on her hair and makeup.

Not wanting to look overdone, she let her long hair dry straight ― trying to do something with it would be a hassle Zukina did not want to deal with in her excitement. Though, normally not one to wear makeup, Zukina complemented her eyes with a dark brown eye-shadow, black mascara, and neutral lip gloss.

Zukina looked at her bedside clock: 7:03. She had 17 minutes until she had to leave, and definitely not enough time to pick an outfit.

She burst out of her bathroom, frantically looking around hoping for a sign of what to wear. Instead, Zukina found herself face-to-face with her bookshelf.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her aching forehead. She brushed down her bangs, hoping to hide her mishap. Zukina settled on a pair of dark wash jeans and silk red wrap with two minutes to spare. After nearly tripping down a flight of stairs, Zukina made it safely outside.

When Ichiraku's came into view, Zukina realized what she was doing. Meeting a stranger? _But, Akira wouldn't send me to meet someone twice my age_, Zukina thought. She saw Lee; at least he could keep her company while she waited.

"Hi-i, Lee," she waved, though she stood beside him.

"Zukina!" He jumped to his feet and flourished his arm in front of him. "I am graced with your presence once again!"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. A secret admirer."

"Is that so?" he yelled in his friend's face.

"I think I might be overdressed for ramen," she admitted.

Lee looked astonished. "Then I, too, must make a confession! I had given the note to Akira-san. I did not think you would show up if you knew it was I. So, I devised a plan so you would not know." He raised his finger matter-of-factly. "It was my goal to accompany you to the picnic tonight in the park. I knew you would be going to see the new shipment of books at Kame, so I enlisted the assistance of Akira-san to acquire you as my date!"

Lee looked as if he would burst if she didn't say anything, but Zukina had no idea what to tell him. It was hard to think with him only inches from her face.

"O-okay?" was all she could manage to say. Zukina had had feelings for her friend since she had seen him at his first Chuunin exam. She would be more than happy to be his date, and only wished she could articulate this matter; so, she did the only thing she could think of.

Zukina smiled brightly at Lee and nodded her head vigorously.

"Then come with me, angel of wonders!"

Zukina had expected to walk, but, instead, her long-time love threw her over his shoulder and began to run toward Konoha's lone park.

Akira is an OC from my mind, along with the bookshop Kame. I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Naruto or any of its affiliations within this story. I have gained no profit or anything else from writing this.

Reviews are appreciated.

Much love.


End file.
